


It was an accident. At first.

by Lokfun1995



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari Yang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest, Vague World building right now, and that grim do exist., like really dont do that, non-realistic stretching of cervix, you'd be hurting someone really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokfun1995/pseuds/Lokfun1995
Summary: Team JNPR and RWBY are in a middle of a mission, and Yang and Blake can sometimes sleep together at thoses points. But summer and hot nights might be too hot for certain peoples, which create a very unexpected and messy situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ WARINING, DISCLAMER and ALL THAT SHIT /!\
> 
> This fic is gonna contain (actually is already containing ) straight up Incest-shameless-smut. if you are put off by this, I invite you kindly to NOT read this work, I also remind peoples that this is a fiction. and that peoples who are responsibles and healthy don't do fucked up things like Ruby or blake can do in this fic. you have been warned. so please keep comments cleans and respectful.

Yang was in the bliss of sleeping against a loved one. Even though their campfire had died, she was still warm and comfy, and her lover against her was her lovey-dovey small spoon since they got to sleep.  
Strangely enough, the blond was starting to wake up, and assumed daylight must have been near, she was surprised when she cracked an eye open to note that the sky was still as dark as coal. Her scroll was in her bag, but fortunately, a look at the second fire of the camp, still burning a little four meters afar got her the hour, told her an approximate hour : It was jaune'O clock.  
Weiss had decided in the early night that this mission with JNPR needed organized guard shift. jaune happened to take the third last shift. It was approximately 4 to 5 am, following this logic. They were all getting up at 7, thus, it was really troubling for her to be awake and aware at such an hour. She closed her eyes back, trying to sleep more...

...

 

...

 

... to no avail.  
She tried to comprehend exactly why she would be unable to sleep, and assumed maybe this nap on the bullhead on the way to this forest may have set her internal clock off.  
Now she was stuck awake.  
She honestly had no desire to get up and talk with Jaune right now. , so she was stuck there, looking at the stars trough the oak leaves of the tree around the camp.  
At the end, Yang had only one conclusion to this. She needed to knock herself out. and she knew only one drug available here capable of doing so : Fapping.

She considered the idea for a split-second. this was a risky move, even for her. But jaune being just beside the fire, he would be nearly blind when looking her direction. Blake was beside her, and even if she was to wake up, she wouldn't be disturbed by it. Heck last time that happened, she gave her a fellatio Yang was still remembering right now. Annnnd instant boner... great.  
But yang still was hesitant. There was no saying who could be awake as well, and could be hearing her, and the only peoples knowing about her bonus appendage were rube, and Blake. Even Weiss didn't know. and five people capable of discovering this over the same night, it was scary. In fact, it was maybe a little thrilling.  
Already Yang felt herself grow more in her panties. Slowly, in order to not wake the cat faunus up, she let her hand slide along her belly toward the long rod.  
She was already in the mood, and she saw the thing like this. The longer she would wait, the more someone would realise she was a girl pitching a tent in her bedroll. So she got to work.  
Picturing Blake sucking her like she did in the dorm some weeks ago.

In order to not make any noise, she had to limit her movement a lot, which didn't helped getting off. Worse, she couldn't moan, which was usually a great turn on for her.  
She grunted, annoyed. this was frustrating. She was doing this to get sleepy again, not to fill her pantie of pre-cum. Turning on the side, her movement became bolder, abandoning the idea of not waking Blake. In fact, now would be a great time for Blake to be awake. On the side, her movement were harder to see, since the bedroll covering her and Blake would not move so much, but said bedroll was small, and this method made getting caught by Blake more of a certitude than anything else.  
Finally, Yang was starting to feel her effort paying off. Contractions after contraction, her thick member was expelling pre-cum and her hand was starting to get wet from it.  
Lower, her pussy already made her panties worthless anyway, so she didn't mind. Her breathing becoming less spaced and hoarse, she felt like she was about to go for the last acceleration of movement when the girl in her bedroll suddenly turned around, grabbing her dick with a strong and already wet hand, getting her quickly over the edge.  
Yang bit her lips strongly in order to contain a strong moan, pressing against her, her lover pushed yang's dick between her thighs, flipping her undergarment aside to push Yang head directly against a wet pussy. 

Rope after Rope, Yang unloaded her cum, she was close enough of Blake now to muffle herself by a better method than biting her own lips. and so, she opened her mouths and dug right in her girlfriend trapezius, leaving a strong trace of her teeth in it.  
The girl didn't do so much as a whimper, but yang was not surprised by it, Blake was probably the most discreet when it came to sex, not that yang knew anyone else though...  
When the girl decided to turn around presenting her back to yang, said blond assumed it was over, and she was fine with it, she was still hard, but the endorphins in her head would do the job. The second she spooned Blake back, she was surprised by a hand exploring her cock again, guiding her between the thighs she covered in semen earlier.  
Was Blake asking for more ? Right now, in the middle of the night and teammates and friends ?  
This was new... Blake was never this bold before, but Yang was still capable, and didn't question it. Sliding between the slightly plump legs, she passed her arms around two perky breasts she wanted bad right now, and immediately started humping Blake in a perfect silence, except for the small sounds of fabric rubbing each other. 

Things were getting out of hand now... the more yang rocked her hips against Blake's one, the more she was hitting against the hand on the other side of these thighs, the more she wanted to scream and moan, and now, it was starting to escape her. Not enough to bring attention, but enough for someone near enough and awake to hear.  
Tugging on her lover hard tits, Yang could feel that the girl was twitching against her cock. Leaning more against her, she bit the right human ears, getting a strangely high pitch whimper out of her. It was so muffled that Blake's voice was almost not identifiable.

Finally, out of breath, the girl got the further away she could, lifting and presenting herself to Yang's ministration shamelessly. Grabbing the blond cock, she tugged on it, placing it against her pussy in a clear way, pushing her ass against it, almost begging.

Yang didn't disappoint her, grinning as her girlfriend was getting bolder and bolder, Yang swear she could feel the look of all her friends ready to turn in her direction. Her skin felt in fire, and her cock was hurting by how much it was swollen and needy.  
Spooning this little ass once more, yang pushed herself in, welcomed by the tightness and wetness she had been longing for weeks.  
as soon as she hit the womb of the girl, Yang was in a bliss, and totally incapable of any rational thought. Pushing strongly, testing the elasticity of the cervix. Almost immediately the other girl got stiff.  
Yeah, not yet, but one day, Yang, would be in there, she knew it.  
nonetheless, this tight whole needed a pounding, and Yang was well decided to give it one, so she started rocking her hips.  
What was happening to Blake today ? She was tighter, wetter, hotter, and the more Yang was pumping, the more she wanted to. Grabbing both arm of her actual cock sleeve, she tugged them backward, bending them behind her back in a lock, Now her victim was biting strongly on the bedroll to not cry her ecstasy. spasming already with orgasms.  
Yang got her mouth near the girl's ears.

"Cumming already ? You nasty cat."  
passing her hand in the front, she rubbed the faunus clit with insitance, stretching her pleasure over time, make her contract more around her.  
Ooooh Yang was getting pretty close now... they were both trembling, Yang less than the other.  
Suddenly changing position, yang grabbed her lover by the hips and rolled on her back, placing the girls in a revers cowgirls position to pound her more, getting back at her clit immediately as two fingers of her other hand slided in the mouth of her cock sleeve, stopping a moan from slipping out. Taking pleasure in torturing her lover, Yang slowed down a little, licking and bitting the neck she had at range as she bend her lover backward, making her lay on Yang back-to-front. Leaving hickeys and teeth mark everywhere she could.  
Finally, she closed her eyes and sped-up forcing the girl legs apart in the bedroll pounding her cervix in a last stretch, once anew, the girl's vagina spasmed with an orgasm, milking Yang cock again and again, pushing her over the edge. Getting her fingers out of the wet mouth, Yang used them to turn the head around and lock her lips with it in a kiss, both moaning in each other throat without a care for waking up anyone. Yang filled her womb as she entered it. the tightness of the cervix making her snap and bite Blake's left trapezius by behind, to the blood this time. She didn't stop pounding until she was spent. The seed escaping everywhere on her cloth and inside the bedroll... Finally getting totally limp, her lover still on her, Yang left out a relieved sigh.

The girl discreetly moaned her name, it was once again, strangely high-pitched. But Yang was way out of it to actually even realize that, let alone thinking about any meaning it could have. She almost immediatly fell in a deep slumber.

 

 

 

When Yang opened her eyes again, it was dawn. Her scroll was vibrating in her bag a meter away, announcing that she will have to get up in less than ten minute.  
Oh shoot. Her lover was still against her, and both of them were covered in dried seed.  
Now that the light was starting to rise, something strange was definitely going on here though. What was that high pitch earlier ? and why... Why her lover had short hair ? no faunus ears ? 

Yang gulped down. as her brain was trying to understand what exactly was going on. 'Okay, okay, let's recap' she thought.  
'I'm in a bed. With someone. Uhh, in fact, I'm still inside her.' she could feel her limp dick, glued in the girl she fucked by dry sperm.

Desperately trying to get the color and length of these hairs out, Yang felt her heart beating more and faster.  
'Brown hair with red ends...'  
Yang's brain shut off. Maybe she tried to deny it. maybe it was a dream. Maybe in fact, she was asleep, in coma, and at the end, none of this would matter... yet. She felt herself grow big again.

Ruby. It was ruby on her, vagina still tightly wrapped around her length.

Yang closed her eyes.  
She opened them again. Still, Ruby.  
She closed them back. Opened again.  
Still, Ruby.

In a desperate attempt to deny the truth, Yang turned her head toward Ruby's bedroll... Blake was in it.  
then her brains only found the strenght to push one thought :  
'WHAT THE HECK ?!!!!'

 

 

Previous evening :

 

Blake was hot. WAY too hot. Yang was like a furnace of heat, even in a cold night like this one, and the fire still burning slightly a meter and a half further was NOT helping.  
What Idea did she have, leaving the freaking bedroll and sleeping with yang. Well... it was not the first time, and usually, it was a blessing. But this time, her girlfriend was not keeping her protected from the outside cold. She was cooking her, very, very slowly.  
She heard a shuffling of cloth and a loud zip. Looking outside in what would basically have been sheer darkness for any other teammate, seeing Ruby slowly walk to the fire to heat her hands.  
She was trembling, and squat almost in the fire, trying to heat herself.

The idea sprouted in Blake's mind almost immediately. They've done it before, and she knew for a fact that the two sister didn't mind sleeping with each other. So she tried her luck.

"You're cold Ruby ?  
Huh you have no idea. I don't know what is happening, I just can't heat up my sleeping bag correctly. I'm gonna freeze, and I'll die in training.  
-you... don't need to be over dramatic Ruby... Well, I'm too hot. You wanna switch ?"

There was an immediate change in Ruby's attitude, Her eyes widening with hope. 

"You would ?!  
-Of course Ruby, just take care to not wake-up Yang, she's sound asleep, and I don't want to deal with her if she's awakened up in the middle of the night.  
-Yeah, I get you, thanks Blake."

With that, Ruby got near, and Blake finally got to get out of the heating furnace that her girlfriend was. The moment she was up, Ruby grabbed her neck and left a peck on her cheek as a thank you.  
It made Blake smile and blush a little. It always had been impressive to see how physical Ruby was able to get with any of her friend. Always hugging and jumping on everyone like a kid. That and she made a point to always find a way to thank people that she felt were doing her a favor.  
Blake lingered a little, looking the team leader get in the large sleeping bag of yang closing it slowly to not wake up the big sister.

"Ooooooh thank you soooo much Blake... It's soo hot in here.  
-Yeah, I've noticed. It was horrendous for me. Sleep tight Ruby.  
-G'night Blake."

And with that, Blake got in the sythe-wilder sleeping-bed, closed her eyes, and finally found a much much-needed sleep.  
They had ground to cover the following morning, and not being able to sleep at all would have messed her up badly. She got in a comfortable positions, and found her way into morphea's arms.

 

Then, in the very middle of the night, maybe two hours before dawn. She woke up.  
First was a familiar flagrance, that her faunus sens picked up. It didn't wake her, but was enough familiar and Nice for her to smile. Although there was another one with it. new, and familiar at the same time, she smelled it already a long time ago... in the dorm.

Then there was what other people would have called faint noises. That were for her clear as day especially in a perfect silence like the one of this night.  
Even if she wasn't a Rabbit faunus, she still had a better hearing that most. So what peoples would have called discreet was for her blatant.  
She opened her eyes pretty much immediately to a show she wasn't sure she ever imagined she would one day behold.  
The blond, clear hairs of her lover, with ruby, on her back, on Yang, trying her best to not moan at her sister's ministration.

It clicked almost immediately in her head. She and Ruby had exchanged places, and no one dared to wake Yang up to tell her.  
If this happened to any other person, they would have made a noise, threw a rock in a near bush to signal their presence. But in front of her girlfriend fucking her own sister without even knowing. Blake had to face the shame of being absolutely fascinated by the sight. She closed her mouth trying to understand what she was seeing first. then upon comprehension, she felt a small pike of jealousy, doused immediately by and ocean of arousal.  
Her core suddenly took fire between her legs, begging for stimulation. Her bras was hurting her by the sheer hardness of her nipples.  
Before she even began to consider make herself known, she had a finger sliding in her pants. To fill a burning desire oh so more important than reason.  
Looking back a bit later, she would reflect how bad and messed up this was. She knew yang didn't know who she was fucking senseless. She knew Ruby was clearly knowing and was getting her world rocked for something that was very possibly a one time deal. But theses thought were for later. Right now, her wet pussy was waiting ministration, and she was both to sleepy and too aroused to deny her own needs.  
, so she pushed her fingers deep inside herself, and her breathing wavered as she was watching her girlfriend have sex with ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! As promised, this is now a series.   
> the next one will have smut in it. but I felt this was a good place to stop. so I did.  
> I'm really impressed by the succes that series got. in less than 3 month it got half of the hits my main fanfic have. I went mental when I saw how much this garbage was read.  
> But hey ! I like writing it, and apparently, you like reading it. or else, Dudes, what the fuck are you all doing here ? (I see "dude" as gender neutral don't throw me nukes)
> 
> I'd like to point out the fact that my profile now contains a link to a special discord server created especially for you all that read my messy and crappy fanfics. I'm much more active here, and I'll be glad to talk with all of you as much as you'd like.
> 
> On that note, I thank you all so much to read me and my work. have a nice end of day, whatever the hour it is today.

As immediately as possible for someone entangled with another person AND in a bedroll, Yang jumped on her legs, waking Ruby in the process without any remorse or delicacy. 

Her brain, now very much awake and panicking made her look around her for a way out of this. She, in the end, just saw how much blatant it was.  
The dried cum was all over her cloths, all over her bedroll, where it was mixed with Ruby's dried fluids, and blood.  
There was enough proof for her to be busted by Weiss, lose her girlfriend, all sorts of catastrophe scenarios that were now playing in her heads. Ruby, still trying to understand what was happening couldn't even fight back when her sister grabbed her while sending a message for the rest of the team :

Ruby and I are going to refill water canteens to the nearest spring, be back in an hour, we'll stay at scroll range.

It was simple enough, and as Yang grabbed the canteens, she noticed them to be conveniently empty, so it wasn't technically a lie.  
She pushed her sister on the path of humus and decomposing leaves of the forest, hoping no one saw them go.

 

************** 

The trip was short, mainly because Yang kept pushing their speed. Wanting to get as far as possible from the camp so she could vent.

as soon as they reached she threw half the canteens on ground for Ruby to fill and got to the task at hand.   
Near the second can being filled, incomprehension and remorse pilled up. Tears burning out of her eyes as she sobbed.  
"Gods, what did I do... Why didn't you stopped me ?  
-Yang I...  
-Blake Can't ever know ! You hear me ? If she does, She'll leave me.  
-Yang, It's gonna be okay, I...  
-OKAY ?! Ruby ! I TOUCHED YOU ! I did something horrible to you ! and I was so into it I didn't even hear anything else !   
-I didn't...  
-I'm so sorry... I hurt you."

It was the truth. Yang pushed herself on her sister, it had to be, it was the only logical explanation yang could come up with... 

"But you didn't." Yang lifted her head on her little sister, who had filled up all the water she could already when she didn’t even start the third.  
"I did.  
-No you didn't. It my fault. I was in your bed, I felt what you were doing and I directly took in my hands to get this further yang. I... I WANTED that to happen... I wasn't exactly awake at first, but I was very much so when you... got in. and I didn't tell you anything ! I liked it ! I wanted it to continue, so much I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I loved every second of it...

Even when I saw..." Yang pushed herself up with a shocked expression. Taking in the words of ruby.  
Immediately, she wanted to refuse them. It just seemed wrong, on many levels. Ruby KNEW. From the start. What was happening and let it happen, not out of fear or shock but out of desire? EVEN WHEN SHE KNEW ABOUT BLAKE ?! ABOUT IT BEING HER SISTER ?!!

For a second, Yang felt her guts churn in her belly. and the world fall under her. She managed to stay on her feet despite her lightheartedness only by sheer luck and had to sit down while processing.

Ruby had said nothing. Out of selfishness. Mixed feelings began to brew in Yang's head.  
She never came as hard as she had the past night, which associated the incident in its totality as the best sex she ever had. Discovering AFTER that it was ruby was messing her head to begin with. But when she discovered it ? She had felt herself get big again. Ready for more. Like for her body it had been the most natural reaction. She had interpreted that as her being messed up, and Ruby a victim. But apparently it wasn't like that.  
Tears hadn't stopped falling all this time, and the sting in her eyes was bringing her back to the present, just in time to feel ruby pressing herself against Yang. There was not lust, no sexuality here. It was just a sibling hug. So much that for a moment, Yang asked herself if it really happened.  
"Yang, I'm sorry... I did something horrible. I should have said it was me. I should have stopped you. I should have remembered that you were taken... and my sister... I didn't, and I'm sorry."

Yang would have wanted to just forgive her baby sister here... but the raging excitation, powerful raw lust shouting in her brain left her no room to say anything, she just took in the hug while feeling herself getting hard. For her sister. The sheer wrongness of it forced her defenses mechanism on, Immediately pushing Ruby away  
"NO !"  
Ruby, by the surprise, could do nothing but fall in the mud near the spring... Yang immediately regretted her gesture, but it was done. And all she could do in the shame of her own feelings was to look away and cry silently...

"Yang I...  
-I have Blake ! I could never do such a thing to her ! I LOVE HER ! This is wrong... on so many levels ! It was an accident Ruby ! A thing that should never have happened ! I won't let it happen again. " There was a pause, only interrupted by Ruby as she started to sob.  
"I... I never asked you to... It was a lapse of judgment. I know it's something I should not have done. But I'm sorry I won't say anything to dismiss the fact that I did like it. because I did."

She got up, starting to undo her cloths.  
Yang didn't even have the force to be angry.  
"What are you doing ruby ?  
-Well, if you don't want the whole camp to know, we're gonna have to wash our clothes."  
It was true. and as sad as it was, there was only one spring around, and so much time to use it. they'd have to be fast and go back to camp soon. Yang closed her eyes. 

"There is no looking the other way. You do your part and I'll do mine. As far as I know, I'm alone here.  
-Okay."  
Getting out of her cloth was dreadful for Yang, Even if her own cloth were the most dirtied, it was also easier to remove them while still staying clothed because of the numbers of small cloth pieces there was on her.  
Ruby on the contrary, had only her corset and combats skirts, removing them left her in her undies, and she didn't usually have bras, as she had rather small breasts anyway. Being basically in panties, It made Yang nervous. as she was washing, well more of rinsing her cloths, she noticed the sudden stop of Ruby's movements, and looked her way to find her staring.  
The realization came a fraction of second too late, the nude breast of her sisters and a large amount of skin made her brain fill with lust, lust and anger.  
"RUBY ! Look the OTHER way !" Immediately, Ruby's head did a 180° on the other side, suddenly finding Forest tree to be worth a lot of attention.  
Yet Yang had to do a tremendous effort to look the other way herself. It took her a good twenty-second of staring before she realized she had to look away. and by that time, her arousal was already through the roofs... She had hoped it would have be gone. That her sister would turn her off, not on. but every small peek she was getting said the same message her body could not ignore. It was not long before she was pitching a tent and had to use every nerve of her mind to not look her sister's way.  
Every look send shivers down her spine, and she was glad after she had wrung out her cloths to have them back on, cold, it made a great deal on her arousal.  
Then she only had to wait until Ruby was done herself. and while she did, Yang could not help trowing quick looks her sister's way every so often.   
When Yang said she had Blake, she meant it. but dust was Ruby pretty of a girl. a bit less tall than Blake, paler skin, and so smooth. Blake had tons of scars, and to be honest, they were all kind of hot. Yang loved them. But to see Ruby's perfect skin with a clear wetness on it... Reason would never have hold Yang down if Blake wasn't in her life. And if that had been the case, Yang would have been pounding Ruby now. Right now.

This hit Yang like a 200Km/hour six ton truck. Common sens had made her spit out all about how Incest was wrong. But the truth was ? Yang didn't give shit. If her and Ruby had any other siblings, maybe things would have been different. Maybe Yang would have been less of a mother figure for her for starter. and maybe they would have build a more normal sisterly relation.  
Or maybe, it would have made realize Yang sooner that it may have been something else than feelings you would have for a younger sister she had for Ruby. Either way, it didn't really matter. What mattered was that it happened. and that the only real fear Yang truly had was for Blake to find out.

Because despite all. Yang loved Blake. and she would never have done that intentionally.  
Finally, Ruby was done. Still, a bit moist, as was Yang, but clean.   
As Yang was about to explain what to say to other about their obvious humidity, a bush noise happened and both Ruby and Yang got their weapons out in a second.  
It was very much possible to found Grimm in the region, and the emotional turmoil Yang and Ruby had been plunged into was more than enough to bring some here. However, there was no follow up. Both sisters waited for a good minute, then, as nothing got out of the forest to kill them. They relaxed. as much as possible considering what was now happening to them, or more specifically, between them.

Yang Grabbing the canteen remaining plunged them all in the water. There'll be some mud in the water, but hell, if she didn't get out of there soon, she was gonna attract Grimm here for sure.  
Ruby seemed to be the same opinion, because she didn't even wait for Yang to finish.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to the camp and let everyone know we're fine. I'd hate for them to worry.  
-Yeah, sure go ahead."   
Yang had tried to fill her voice with nothing but poison, and wince a bit when Ruby didn't even answer.  
A new fear rose into Yang's heart. Maybe what had happened had put a definitive end to a relationship that Yang had always cherished with Ruby. 

Grabbing the canteen, she took back the way to the camp, only to be stopped by a silhouette, a familiar one : Blake.  
Yang took one sharp breath. Fear. Dread even, rose inside her. Blake did a forward step, and her face was revealed to Yang.   
No rage, no hurt. But a firm seriousness plastered on her face. It made Yang uneasy. If Blake had known, she would have been emotionally destroyed. If Blake hadn't, she would have pushed all this story under the rug as much as possible, But with such a face Yang couldn't tell anything about what Blake knew and didn't. And it was maybe the most scary thing of all. One misstep, one mishap, and Yang would reveal herself and what she had done.  
"Hey."   
Suddenly, Blake being moody and distant, like she always had was the biggest problem in Yang's life. because she had no way to read into her. She was terrified, asking herself if she needed to be smiling or natural, but it was the same thing right ? Would she look natural if she was just smiling ? Would try to be natural reveal that she wasn't at all ?? Yang's brain was filling with gibberish thoughts of the same type, and it was driving her crazy. And as Sheer madness was driving her insane, Blake was staying impassible, and her brain wasn't able to determine if it was good or bad because it looked exactly the same as usual, and usual was generally poker face. Unreadable faces, or pissed off. And Blake looked a bit of the three right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! As promised, this is now a series.   
> the next one will have smut in it. but I felt this was a good place to stop. so I did.  
> I'm really impressed by the succes that series got. in less than 3 month it got half of the hits my main fanfic have. I went mental when I saw how much this garbage was read.  
> But hey ! I like writing it, and apparently, you like reading it. or else, Dudes, what the fuck are you all doing here ? (I see "dude" as gender neutral don't throw me nukes)
> 
> I'd like to point out the fact that my profile now contains a link to a special discord server created especially for you all that read my messy and crappy fanfics. I'm much more active here, and I'll be glad to talk with all of you as much as you'd like.
> 
> On that note, I thank you all so much to read me and my work. have a nice end of day, whatever the hour it is today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone o/ ! back with a new chapter for this fic !   
> I hope you enjoy :^)  
> I have two other fanfic for you to check with more serious story telling in mind. and don't hesitate to swing by the discord if you want to come and say "hi" I'm often available on European day time.
> 
> Have fun !

Finally, snapping out of it a bit, Yang gave a small hesitant wave to Blake.  
"Hey Blake ? You didn't have to get here. Ruby and I were going back just now. Unless you were thirsty ?"

Blake face didn't so much as budge a millimeter.  
"As a matter of fact, Yang, I followed the both of you."  
Suddenly, a chill ran Yang's spine like cold water poured onto her. She felt sick, ill of all the fear pooling in her belly. This was going to be a train wreck. Numerous Excuses popped in Yang's mind. But each and every one of them only made it look like she was trying to lie her way out of this… and she didn't want to, nor did she felt it legitimate. So she simply stayed silent, unable to come up with anything to say as dread continued to grow into her.

There was a small silence in the conversation. Both of the girls felt extremely uneasy.  
Finally, Blake impassible face shifted. Yang was not more able to read what the expression was, It felt like a mix of a grin and sadness. It didn't matter either way, as a single tear began to form in the corner of Blake's left eye.

It tore Yang apart. Seeing this she knew there was no way Blake wasn't aware. She had fucked it up. Broken everything. IT was her goddamn fault and all she could do was watch the result of her stupidity. How hard could it have been to check who she was fucking ? Yang felt her legs crumble under her. She suddenly felt empty. Like devoided of any substance, like every of her muscles had been maintained all her life by strings someone had just cut.

A torment of negative emotions submerged her. Everyone would know. Weiss and JNPR knew Blake quite well, it was about sure they'd figure it out eventually. Not only was she about to lose the love of her life, but her friends and sisters were gonna drift away as well. Was she able to survive that ? Another abandon ? Raven, Summer, and now that ? Maybe this was why Raven had left her… in the end ? Maybe she deserved it from the start.

Yang couldn't hear anything first, but as her turmoil turned into her head, Indefinitely rephrasing and repeating the same things over again in her head, there was a distant sound. How could she care ? If it was Blake crying or shouting she deserved it. If It was a Grimm… Maybe death would be preferable here ? No, not if Blake got hurt. This only thought made her concentrate on the noise. IT was drowned under the incredible noises her head contained. All silent. Like if she had just her ears shutdown until now. The more she concentrated herself onto it, the more it sounded closes and clearer.  
Laughter. Small, no mockery, no desperation. It was dissonant. So much it made Yang look up.  
Blake. Laughing. What she could now read easily on the faunus face was a bit of sorriness and a lot of happiness.  
Blake knelt and hugged her. Without complex, without animosity. Just plain affection.  
" Yang… I love you. So much. And I'm so happy right now.  
— What ?"   
It's like the world made no sense. Was she dreaming ? Or maybe delusional ? No matter how much she tried to understand what was going on, Yang was just not able to found a logical way to explain this.  
"Yang. You just said, to ruby, with all your might, and with no hesitation whatsoever how much you loved me and how much you could never betray me. And…  
— But I still-  
— AND I knew from the start what was going on Yang."  
There was a second of silence. Yang simply stopped. She stopped her EVERYTHING.  
Her breathing, her thinking, her talking. Just like that, her brain went into overload trying to get around what Blake was telling her. And after so much shit happening the same day, after this emotional roller coaster of a day, the Yang'o Brain did the only logical thing it could still do, and Yang simply passed out in Blake's arms.

 

**********

When she came to her senses, Yang was set against a tree bark. She blinked. A mild headache numbing her mind. She hoped on all the dust in the world she had dreamed all of this nightmare, but Blake lying on her side and looking at her intently, as well as the cloth she wore, still humid, only confirmed that all of it had happened. And that she hadn't been under long. Probably not much more than ten minutes.  
Laying against the tree with her, Blake left a small sight out as she spoke.  
"We need to talk, don't we ?  
— Yeah, you're damn right we do.   
— First of all, I realize, that, just as your sister yesterday, I didn't think any of this straight at first. I woke up in the middle of the night because of the noises you and ruby were making. And instead of being sad, or horrified, I felt the strongest arousal I had ever felt since our first promiscuous nights. Instead of calling you out, or making noises to make you stop. I stayed silent, and I… Well to lack of any better world, I enjoyed the show."  
There was only a short silence before yang spoke.  
"WHAT. THE. FUCK ? Blake are you telling me you straight up masturbated to me fucking my sister ? Because that's fucked up !  
— I…yeah."   
Blake looked away.  
"I know it is Yang."  
Well this was depressing. Yang had thought first that she was a monster. Then that her sister had put in danger the entirety of her relationship for a quicky with big sis. But no. Turns out the three of them were each completely insane on the same level.  
This information made her smile.   
"Fuck Blake you have no idea how many years of lifespan I must have lost this morning.   
— And I'm sorry. I intended to talk to you about it, but when you woke up, you pretty much rushed out of camp, and then I felt showing myself would only worsen things.  
— So instead you decided to spy on me and ruby.  
— That wasn't my intention. But when you started telling all these things. I just couldn't help myself. If it makes it any better. I'm really happy to see how faithful you are. How loving, and selfless you can be for me.  
— Selfless ?  
— Yang I saw you eyeing your sister from start to finish when you washed. You didn't refuse because incest is bad in your head. Or I don't know you since two years and a half."

It was Yang's turn to look away.  
She wished so much she could deny it. That she hadn't looked lecherously at her half sister like that. She closed her eye. Remembering her touch. The kisses. The way she had wrapped her up so tightly.  
The electric shock that run along her spine as her member hardened and pulsed left no doubt. Lust, pure and raw, for her own blood ran in her brain. And no matter how much she tried to deny this was the truth. She couldn't lie to herself.  
She felt the slender fingers of Blake slide along her jaw and cheek. Making the blond brawler look at the cat faunus.  
"Yang. We… all enjoyed what happened yesterday. You don't have to feel bad about it. And by that I don't mean you don't have the right to do, only that nothing forces you to do so."  
Yang acknowledged that by nodding. Did she want to accept this attraction ? To admit that her own sister and her had enjoyed fucking one another ? Oh fuck.  
"I freaking filled her up like I would you ! You have a IUD ! She doesn't !  
— IT's fine, Yang don't panic. I gave her something for this a few weeks back.  
— You WHAT ?!  
— She was ashamed to go to you. And sought advices. I gave her my old treatment and gave her the address to go see a professional who would prescribe something more adapted.  
— But… She had someone to … ?  
— I don't know. I had the tact to not ask. There was blood after last night, so I'd say that if she did, it either didn't go far, or it was with non-penetrative methods…  
— TMI.   
— Really ? Be honest.  
— Fuck, now I'm pissed. She didn't tell me ?! When I had my first time we talked about it a whole night ! I thought she would at least give me a hint it happened !  
— Yang. Ruby just confessed she was kind of having a crush she wasn't supposed to have on you. Do you really think she would be able to talk to you about that with that fact in consideration ? Also, you are making the assumption she had someone when we have absolutely no idea."

Blake was right on that point. But Yang had to admit she hadn't expected Ruby to be preemptive with this kind of thing. She had always been an air-head doing whatever she wanted on impulse.  
It was hard to believe she would have taken measure to ensure healthy and safe sex. Especially with how prude she had been in the past.

Since this freaking morning. Yang felt like she had met a new Ruby. It was both frightening and intriguing. Like meeting a new person. A final question came to Yang. At the very least the last of the important kind.

"What do we do now ?  
— Whatever do you mean ?  
— Blake. You literaly watched me bang my sister by accident. I stand by what I said about the fact I could never cheat on you, but we DO need to sort this mess out. I'm pretty sure Ruby wasn't in the greatest mood when she took off. So what do we do now ?  
— I… I could talk to her. But before that. I have some statement to make. I know I should have felt bad last night. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact I just don't. I wanna say that it disturbed or angered me Yang, but that would be a huge lie. I followed you both, mostly because I wanted to understand what was going on with myself. And after seeing how determined to protect our relationship you are. All theses worry kind of cleared.   
— What are you saying ?  
— I'm saying I was trying to find reason to not be okay with what happened last night. But I didn't manage. And now, I'm pretty sure I'm very okay with it.  
— What ?!  
— Yang. I saw you. The look you had. At first, I thought I felt jealousy, but after coming here this morning, I think it was more insecurities, I was scared to lose you over Ruby. But at the same time, it felt right to let you have this. It felt right to let you do someone else yesterday. Is… Is that weird ?"  
Yang looked at Blake quite passively.   
Hell if she knew. This was a complicated question.   
"Dunno. You're the first person I see voicing this kind of concerns, asking this kind of question… I guess it goes against societal conventions, but then again I always cared little for them anyway.   
— Okay… Let's try reversing the roles here… If I were to pursue a physical or emotional relationship outside of ours, how would you feel ?"  
As soon as Blake talked about it, Yang thought of Sun. The goofy monkey faunus always had been around Blake since he had come to Vale the year before. And thought he was back in mistral, he still came back to visit with his team almost every chance he got. Yang had always felt the monkey was close to Blake. At that time, they weren't together yet, but Yang's crush on Blake had more than rooted in her brain already at that time.  
"I… I guess I felt kinda samey when you and Sun were getting out in vale together. I was concerned you'd end up with him, but I wasn't exactly jealous. As of today, I dunno.  
— If I were to get up, walk back in camp and kiss Ruby on the spot, right here and now ? What would you do ?"  
That question was more icky. Yang felt mixed feelings.  
On one side, Blake was talking about her baby sister. And protection was the first instinct that came into mind of the blond brawler. She dismissed it fairly quickly thought. Ruby was seventeen, not ten. Yang had no right to decide who her sister was seeing, and what she was doing with them.  
Then there was the Blake factor. Was Yang okay with letting her girlfriend go around and do whatever she wanted just like that ? It felt wrong. Not in a moral fashion, but there were some fears there. And, as Blake, Yang, thinking on it, accepted the fact that it was angst, fear of loosing someone she loved. She tried to push past that. Picturing Blake in the arms of Rube, lip-locked. Then turning to her. Giving her the same kiss. It felt better. It felt right. Then again, imaginary territory and reality were often two distinct things.  
Fear and worry for her relationship made her want to say she didn't like it. But there was no jealousy, not yet at least.  
"I'd be scared. Scared of you abandoning me. I've been left behind so many times Blake. Raven left. Summer left and died. My father wasn't around enough and it felt like he was avoiding us for months. I have abandonment issues. I know it. And I don't know if I can cope well with it if you ever decided to leave me. But I thrust you. I first trusted you as my partner. Then as my girlfriend, and today, I'd say I thrust you on a deep enough level, that if you wanted to try once. For us to see how we feel. I may be okay with it. Or I may not. I guess I like what we have now. But I guess I don't know any better."  
With a kind smile, Blake got up, and gave a hand to Yang, lifting her back on her feet.  
Yang felt her legs unsteady. Weird. She felt so tired. She identified that as the emotional toll on her body, but feeling so sluggish was weird.  
As soon as they were both up, Blake circled her girlfriend in a tight hug. Yang relished in the hug, closing her eyes shut as she felt the warmth of Blake against hers. She felt angst she didn't realized she had left her.  
Standing back an instant, Blake closed once again, deposing a sweet kiss against Yang's lips.  
"Let's go back to camp and find your sister. She was guilting herself to death when she left, and I don't think she should. Also, she IS concerned by all that we said. I'd feel bad to leave her out of this conversation. Okay ?  
— Yeah Blake. Let's do that."  
And so they set foot back on the trail leading to the camp. Hands in hands, and with Yang reassured her relationship was safe for now. She couldn't bear losing someone else. And Ruby was one of the closest people she had. Blake was right to suggest they find her.  
And as they stumbled back to the camp. A weak smile came across her face. Talking about things had apparently helped her more than she thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather tame chapter this time. hope that's okay by your book. I cannot always write smut. as much as I'd like to, I'm too ambitious to do so. ^^
> 
> As I said earlier. I have two story to check :  
> "RWBY : Fallas new far" space is a mix of an univers of my own and of the cannon characters. Lots of OOC and world buildings there, but I have great fun writing it.
> 
> "Whiterose's Hideout" is a more conventional Whiterose I recently began to write again. It explore White-rose but also have a nice story to tell about almost all characters of the Ruby show. It's gonna be a long one. if I ever finish it XD.
> 
> Thanks again for you patience and all the wonderful comments you are writing on any of my fics. theses are the ones that motivates me to continue to learn and post my work here. It also made me learn a great deal, and that merit a thanks of it's own.  
> I hope to be able to post again soon, thought I can give no guaranties. 
> 
> And don't worry. There will be kinky futa sex in the next one for sure ;^) I don't like to tease/get teased too much after all.


	4. We can't get there by car... SO WE'LL FIND A BOAT !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just say this. the title of this chapter is nothing but a shameless wink at a webseries I watched recently. I'm pretty sure you can figure this out. ^^

Ruby was walking quite fast, but then again, the way Yang had just send her off had felt so bad, she just could not face her anymore. The blond would have seen her tears, and she didn’t want that. She really didn’t.

As soon as she had passed a few trees she had spotted Blake. She made the link to the bush noise quite easily. She was looking at her. With a smile. Not a malicious one, more like a pain sharing one. She had just heard everything ???   
Ruby felt fear she had never thought could exist pool in her belly. Hoping that it wasn’t the case. If it was, then Yang's relationship could be in danger. Ruby knew perfectly well that loosing Blake would shatter Yang. Probably beyond any repair. The pain and resent her big sis could feel was terrifying.  
And just imagining the fallout it would get on HER relationship with Yang ? The repercussions would be year-lasting.  
It froze Ruby on her legs. And she felt tempted to just go the other way to explain to Blake herself that Yang didn't know. That Ruby had pushed herself on her and it wasn't Yang's fault.

Yet she couldn't.  
To face the anger of Yang had felt bad. But to feel the judgment of a teammate like Blake ? So kind and good willed. The fear of what she would say pushed Ruby to make a step. Then another, and so on and so forth until she was nearing the camp again.

Despite washing herself, she could still feel residual of Yang's fluids within her. And even with the best of her efforts, she couldn't bring herself to feel disgusted or deranged by that sensation.  
It felt good.  
Just like Blake's smile had felt good.  
Why did it ? Ruby had a good feeling about this and it was strange. Perhaps she hadn't heard anything ? Or maybe it was a façade ? Then again, Ruby knew Blake's façade faces. This wasn't it.  
There was tenderness and guilty in the small smile Blake had offered her.  
Why guilty ? How could Blake feel guilty about it ? The faunus girl had no reason to. In fact, she had much stronger reasons to be mad so why ?

It was weird. And Ruby should have been scared, yet she wasn't.  
As she entered the camp proper, Everyone was awake and packing already. Weiss, seeing her, crossed the few meters separating her.  
"Hey.  
— Oh, huh, heya Weiss.   
— Are you okay ruby ?  
— Yeah ! Sure ! Perfectly fine, don't mind my long face. Yang dragged me to the small spring nearby early in the morning.  
— Yang ? Early in the morning ? She usually sleeps almost as late as you.  
— I, huh, don't get it either. Anyway, Blake's with her now. They're talking. I think.  
— Dear gods, please don't tell me they are losing time to…  
— To ?  
— Well. You know !  
— No. I don't.  
— the thing ! The thing lovers do. Alone. Far from camp."

Ruby knew perfectly well. And the stiffness in Weiss let her think the heiress was uncomfortable with any possibility of frolicking. As the mention of it made her almost cringe.  
Her desire to end this mission sooner rather than later had led on into a subject Weiss was generally avoiding, uncharted territory.

"Weiss. To be frank, I don't think it's about that…"  
There was a frown from the heiress.  
"And how would YOU know that ?  
— Well I know Blake enough to know she wouldn't jeopardize your scheduling and our mission for that ?"

Ruby internally thanked her brain for this smart answer.  
"Yet they are clearly taking their sweet time.  
— Weiss ? Why are you bothering ME when the two of them are actually at Scroll range ? Ask them yourself !"

The snarky retort was met with surprise and a bit of shock.  
"I… I guess I AM asking the wrong person… You didn't sleep well, did you ? You're all moody."  
Ruby slowly rubbed the back of her head as she realized that she wasn't the nicest right now.  
" Sorry… you're right. I'm not as rested as I would like. I shouldn't have been abrasive."

A comforting hand landed on ruby's shoulder.  
"Ruby. It's okay. I've been abrasive to you more than I could count, and even if I am getting better, I get that I cannot really complain. Just… don't make a habit out of it ?"

The kind smile addressed to her made Ruby answer with one of her own.  
"I promise… …to try."

As she stuck out her tong and fled from Weiss, who could only stay there stunt for a second before she began to protest against that half taken back promise, Ruby already running on the other side of the camp.  
Thank gods there was Weiss. When she didn't felt good.   
Sure. Things looked Grimm inside her Team. But Ruby knew they'd all protect each other in the end. The only fear she had was that what happened would hurt her sister's relationships. Yang had been her only family in some of the darkest of times. The simple idea that she might resent her on long term was horrible.

The few minutes of lightheartedness Weiss had offered ended when Yang and Blake got back into camp. Together and hands in hands.  
It brought Ruby back to the subject but it also gave her one of the strongest hope she had since washing her cloth with Yang.  
Either Blake had not spoken up, or the two of them had figured things out ? Ruby had no time to consider it because the two girls walked straight to her. Making her stiff and pooling fear in her belly once more.  
This couldn't be good for her health she thought, as she remembered how Qrow had explained to her when she was little that stress could really hurt both physically and mentally. Tai had ulcers since he was a teacher at signal, after all. Thought his aura and treatments kept him from the horrible pains most would be subjected to, it was still quite gruesome to think fear and stress could cause such damage.  
Shaking her head, Ruby tried to clear her head, as she felt like Yang and Blake deserved her to be attentive and aware.

"Hello Ruby.  
— Hi Blake ?"

Now that Yang and Blake were closer Ruby was finally seeing a beaming smile on Yang's face. And a tender look, directed straight to her.  
It made her flutter on her feet. 

"Ruby… Yang and I had a talk. It was quite an important one, and it was concerning you. There are some things you might need to hear. But…. Well, we're about to get back on our trail for the day, so You'll probably will have to wait until we have a moment of quiet. And before you say anything, no it cannot wait until the end of the mission."  
Ruby almost immediately put down the hand she was halfway from raising. With a smile Blake continued.  
"Ruby this assignment might take us two weeks to get back to beacon. No matter how much you might want to put this off, shouldering these worries for so long would be both detrimental to you, us, and the mission itself. It NEEDS to be addressed."

 

There was something different about Blake. Ever since she had first seen her when leaving Yang, Ruby had felt something was. She just couldn't put her finger on it.   
Blake entering Ruby's personal space, brought a face a bit closer than Ruby ever remembered.

"However. Just know this …"

Blake brought a hand on Ruby's jaw and cheek, caressing it with a kind smile.  
"… We're fine. The three of us are fine. For now. It's gonna take a while to figure out how things are gonna change, if they do… But none of that will have to hurt or separate you from Yang, me, or anybody.  
— But What I did…  
— What you did was a lapse of judgment because you were half asleep. You said so yourself. And you also said you had enjoyed this moment. Well… So did Yang and so did I, we both should feel a bit guilty about what we did off course, because it was done without any considerations for Yang's feeling. But don't guilt too much over it please. We'll have a proper talk soon, when there is… less peoples around. We'll figure what we all want and how we'll do things. Just don't beat yourself up."

Ruby just stood there.  
She thought there would be either Yang's heart shattered or hostility toward her when she had come back to camp. Now both the girls in face of her seemed to be okay ? How did that happened so fast ?  
Also… Blake's gesture against her chin ? It was both incredible and surprising. And the hint of mint she smelled with Blake so close, with an after-smell of vanilla ?   
She had been cuddling with Yang. That was their perfumes being mixed.

And Yang behind Blake when Blake had done that, looking with a small discreet smile ? There was enjoyment.  
But Blake had never touch anyone but her this way ! This was super weird ! For a split seconds, Ruby thought it could have been a trap of some sort, but she knew better. Yang was not always nice, especially when mad, but she was not sly like that. And Blake was too kind. It put Ruby into a strange state of confusion. Like is someone had told her a sentence that, on the paper, looked fine, but in context, didn't make any sense. And also, it made Ruby feel something else : her heart in her rib cage, hammering to get out.

Were both Blake and Yang coming on to her just now ? It couldn't be. They were just trying to reassure her things weren't as broken as she initially thought… Right ?  
But then why that caress ? Why this smile on Yang's face.   
It was weird. And Ruby was trying her best to not hope for things she couldn't have.

Blake used that moment to grab Ruby by the shoulder and with a kind smile, she pushed her toward the rest of the group, mainly Jaune, who was waiting for her.

"Now go forth and be our team leader. Apparently there was an update."

Obeying the kind words, Ruby marched on toward JNPR who was gathered at the center of what was now vestigial traces of the camp.

"Hey guys.  
— Fiiiinaly ! Jaune's been waiting for you for agggeeees.   
— What's up ?"

There was a much more serious atmosphere there, except for Nora, who was her usual self.  
Jaune, Kneeling, deployed a plastified map of the region, and Ruby knelt on the opposite side.

"Ren took a stroll in the direction we're heading while we were packing. And the Grimm's traces divert more to the north.  
— North ? But isn't that…?" 

All of them gave ruby a nod.  
"Toward Pola-Town, yeah. Problem is this is a travel uphill, and it's unexpected. We thought they'd go toward the south, closer to vale, where there is more peoples.  
— The Grimm are going to be faster than us and reach town before us then ?  
— The chances are high."

It was really not normal. Pola-Town was almost devoided of Life. It was a high altitude Plateau with only a few specific medicinal plants growing up there. And that was the town main activity.  
There was no reason for this town to be more targeted by the pack the teams were tracking than vale, which was both closer and more populated.

"Uhhh guys?"  
All of them turned to Look at Yang, that was near Weiss and Blake. The heiress had her scroll high up to her head. And was looking at it. Yang continued.

"You might want to come see what Weiss manage to download by connecting to the CCT."  
All neared with worrying looks.   
Connecting to the CCT in the middle of nowhere like that was lucky on its own, and when some of them managed, they'd use it to look information possibly relevant to the mission. 

Ruby, finally having the good angle to look her partner's screen, saw what appeared to be a journal article, the main title reading "A Huge Wave of Grimm Strikes up north. Six town evacuated. The Council fear a chain reaction of fear."

" Well… that's explain what Ruby and my team were discussing. The pack we're following began to head up north toward a small town. The news must have made the other town up north more prone to gather Grimm.  
— But what do we do ? The Grimms will be there before us on foot ! And we're out of the ship's radio range."

Ruby nodded. Her work was important. Ozpin had asked them out for a reason, and they could save or doom lives by their decisions. Some quarrels In her team could not get in the way of that. It was out of question. Immediately her meek and somewhat tired attitude left her, replaced by the strong willed warrior she was now trained to be.  
She got back to look at the maps, a bit further still on the ground. And something struck her.  
"Wait ! If the Grimms are attracted to the north… doesn't this means the nests south from us would be migrating our way ?" All looked at her. Jaune, more familiar with ruby's ideas stayed silent, praying it wasn't what he was thinking. Nora, however, decided to bite.

"Well, Yes, but if we leave fast, they should not catch up with us right ?  
— Ah dammit… I know what your up to little sis, and this is a fucking nope." Yang understood, with a cringe in her eyes… then it was Weiss…

"Wait, you don't think… NO ! Nonononono ! Not in a million years ! We did. this. once. And I believe we all remember how this ended.  
— Well after that we all formed two awesome teams.  
— I almost FELL TO MY DEATH !"

Pyrrah a bit away from the group was puzzled. Incapable of making any sense in the conversation… until she noticed something while looking at the map. The aforementioned nests were nevermore's. Then she facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what ? I had this sitting in my "RWBY Smut & stories" Folder, unfinished, for about four months... YAY.  
> and then I found it back. and then I finished it. and corrected it. and now I posted it.
> 
> I'm more happy with it than I initially was. I felt like I was rushing a bit, so I tamed some sentences and got the thing to be a bit less openly explicit. I know I started this with smut... but I cannot for the life of me, write anything without the chemical agent PLOT. I always accidentally put it into the mixture. yes. "ACCIDENTALLY" YOU HEAR ! \\(>_<)/
> 
> So that's that. Hope you liked this chapter, and don't worry there WILL be others.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE !!! I AM ALIIIIIIVE !!!  
> Yeah, I realise I've been dead for a good while now, although I posted of bit of a message about things, and I will do one to summarize just how much life sucks and why I haven't been in touch for a long time. just know I'm not dead, and I fully intend of finishing Whiterose's hideaout. and maybe this, if I get motivation to keep going.
> 
> On that note, I hope this first text of smut was okay. it was my very first serious piece of smut , like, ever. so if you have anything to say about how I could write it better, do not hesitate.
> 
> Right now I am working on three fic, this one, Whiterose's hideout, and another RWBY one that isn't ready yet. I'll let out in the open that it involve Blake's familly, that it is supposed to be a one-shot, but that the sheer lenght of the text is starting to make me consider divising it in chapters... let me now what you think about that too !  
> it is 14 pages long right now.
> 
> With all that, I'm waving goodbye until my next post, hopefully in a few weeks !


End file.
